


Coffee

by woodenducks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenducks/pseuds/woodenducks
Summary: Cas step slowly, lightly towards Dean. He reaches out and wraps one hand around Dean’s where he’s gripping the mug, and the other comes gently to rest on Dean’s cheek.





	

It’s morning when they first kiss. Not hurried in a dark bar, not pushed with the rush of a hunt’s aftermath. No one is bleeding. No one hurts.

Cas shuffles in, hair messy and eyes bleary. He peers at Dean where he’s leaning against the brushed steel of the kitchen counter.

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” Dean says. “Want coffee?” He gestures at Cas with his mug, chipped and brown and kind of ugly.

The simplicity of the gesture seems to knock the wind out of Cas, just for a second, before Dean sees a determination set in the line of his jaw.

Cas step slowly, lightly towards Dean. He reaches out and wraps one hand around Dean’s where he’s gripping the mug, and the other comes gently to rest on Dean’s cheek.

Dean breathes, his eyes flicking down to Cas’s mouth. He has a pillow-crease on his cheek, Dean notices.

Cas breathes, and leans in.

It’s really soft, and really nice, and Dean’s breath tastes slightly bitter, like burnt grounds and caffeine. His lips are soft, and open sweetly. Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone, hums into the kiss, deepens it slightly with the gentlest tilt of his head.

He hears Dean rest the coffee cup down on the kitchen counter, feels Dean’s hand sweep up and rest, flighty, on the nape of Cas’s neck.

They break apart, but not far, foreheads pressing gently together.

“Yes,” says Cas. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://bsc-trash.tumblr.com/).


End file.
